


A Familiar Face

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Book Spoilers, M/M, SPOILERS X100000000, Spoilers, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Richie’s memory of Derry faded, but something was still rooted to his person deep down inside of himself. A horrible nagging feeling that was so unbearable at times that it almost drove him mad. Most of the time he could ignore the feeling, but it always came out when he was around and Richie had no idea why.





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another Reddie fic to make up for the short one I posted earlier this week. This fic isn't HEAVILY spoiler filled, but I thought I'd just emphasize just in case. I for one got spoiled half way through reading the book and am still kind of irritated. Anyway let me shut up so you can get on with the story!

Richie’s memory of Derry faded, but something was still rooted to his person deep down inside of himself. A horrible nagging feeling that was so unbearable at times that it almost drove him mad. Most of the time he could ignore the feeling, but it always came out when he was around and Richie had no idea why. It’s not that he wasn’t happy, in fact he was as happy as he’s ever been since he was a child. His career launched so high it could see it’s house from the height. Richie’s face was on the big screen and now had to be walked around with a body guard named Roy and he was getting more ladies than ever. None of them stood out more than others and he was fine with that. Richie was sitting in his trailer when he heard his voice, that nagging feeling returning in the form of knot forming in his stomach. A knock on his door rattled the vanity leaning against the wall.

“Richie? You in there?”

“Yeah come in.” Richie called back, putting down the script and swiftly taking a swig of water.

Richie looked over as he entered the trailer, wiping away the sweat off his forehead from the California summer sun with a handkerchief. Elliot was on the shorter side with thick honey blonde hair and round wire rimmed glasses and gray eyes beneath them. He was a quiet thing, usually only speaking when spoken to, with something called hypoglycemia which meant he had to keep watch of his blood sugar. He normally kept a Baby Ruth in his pocket, but on a hot day like today it was probably something fruity instead of chocolate to prevent melting.

“Riley said none of the takes were good enough so we’re gonna reshoot it-“

“For fock’s sake it’s too bloody hot for this-“ Richie started in a thick British-Scottish accent when Elliot interrupted him.

“Thursday.” Elliot finished with a small smile and Richie found himself smiling back.

“Good. Tell Riley to save the rest of the day for indoors unless he wants to dial the EMTs when I get a heat stroke.”

“Mhm. Days like this I miss Point Hope.” Elliot said, looking down a little. “What about you? Maine winters are nearly as bad as Alaskan.”

Richie nodded though he couldn’t particularly remember any winters in Derry. Sometimes it worried him, that the town he grew up in registered as much as signing an autograph but then he shook the worry away. There was nothing for him there anymore.

Still when Richie looked at Elliot he knew he had something to do with Derry. Something to do with the fact that he couldn’t place his finger on why he was so familiar. Even when he was thousands of miles away from that place, it was still lurking in his mind. Richie hadn’t realized that while he was deep in thought, he was staring at Elliot until Elliot shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Richie supposed that Elliot was handsome in a quiet way. He didn’t turn heads, but there was something so good about him that one couldn’t help but see him glow in an odd way. There was something precious about him too, the that he was vulnerable in a way like a puppy but could bear his teeth when needed.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Elliot asked, shrinking into himself.

“Nothin Eds just thinking about an old song I can’t remember.”

Elliot went to open his mouth only too shut it quickly, looking away from Richie to glance at the clipboard in his hand. Richie sighed.

“I did it again. I- sorry Elliot I just-“

“Will you ever tell me who Eds is?” Elliot asked, gray eyes gleaming with almost childlike curiosity. Richie smiled sadly and stood from his chair.

“Wish I could El. When I remember that song, I’ll let you know.” Richie said, patting Elliot on the back before walking over to the radio and turning it up. Richie could feel Elliot’s eyes on him, but he ignored it as the thought deeply. He then realized that whoever Eds was, presumably short for Edward, was just one of those thoughts that never go away and he’d have to live with it. Whoever Eds was had something to do with Derry and though he couldn’t remember the town, it would take a miracle for him to go back. “ _Sorry Eds.”_ Richie thought. _“Maybe I’ll see a shrink and they can properly introduce us.”_

Richie chuckled and shook his head.

_“Nah they’re probably as crazy as I am. Isn’t that how it always works?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another bittersweet ending! I try to mix up my fics and I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY!
> 
> So I read in a fic a while ago that Richie moved on with his life and became friends with a guy very similar to Eddie. I need to re-read the book so I don't know if this is cannon, but this fic is based off that. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this fic with a comment or kudos! Love you guys!


End file.
